A Little Something from The Doctor
by XxRainDownOnMeXx
Summary: Christmas roles around and Rose and Ten visit Jackie and Mickey. tenrose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE Read and Review. And ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! I wish I did.**

**A Little Something From the Doctor**

Rose walked down the corridor of the TARDIS, she was looking for the Doctor. She had been asleep in her room when the familiar humming of the TARDIS traveling through time and space had stopped. She wanted to know where and when they were and what they would be doing. He wasn't in his room or the "Control Center," as Rose called it for lack of a better term. She saw something taped to the inside of the doors to the TARDIS, it was a note. It read...

Merry Almost Christmas Rose!,

Go to your Mum's place. I'll be there in a bit. I've just got to pick some things up first.

The Doctor

She had never seen his writing before. It was messy, but she thought it fitting and even cute.

She pocketed the note and dashed back to her room. She washed up and changed. Grabbing two books off the the bed that she had picked out for her mum, she rushed out of her room, down the corridor, through the control center and out the double doors of the blue police box.

Rose opened the door to the apartment, hugged her Mom and Mickey.

"Where is that man?" Jackie asked peeved that he would just drop her off and leave her after all he had put her through.

"Relax Mum. I think he went to pick something up. Though I don't know what shop is open today. It's Christmas Eve." Rose said picking up a roll of wrapping paper that had wreaths on it, some tape and a pair of scissors. She walked to her room.

"Sorry didn't get a chance to wrap these in the TARDIS." she said closing her door with a smirk and shrug.

"I wonder what he's doing" Rose said pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen opening. Her mother and Mickey were making their traditional Christmas dinner. It had been an hour and forty-five, no, forty-six minutes since she had received the Doctors note.

"Rose stop it. You're gonna ware a hole in the carpet" Jackie said. She had one hand on her hip and the other wielded a wooden spoon.

Suddenly they all heard a jiggling of a handle and stopped what they were doing. The door was locked because of the strange things that happened when they showed up. There was a flash of blue and in came the Doctor with a bag in his left hand, a bag in his mouth and the sonic screwdriver in his right hand. Rose took the bag that was in his hand and looked inside.

"They're already wrapped? You wrap gifts" Rose said suspiciously.

"Since I knew I was going to need help carrying them." he said with his goofy smile.

"Is that what took you so long...you didn't know how to wrap so you had to figure it out" Rose said trying to stifle a laugh but failing. He gave her a playful glare and took back the bag and placed them next to the sofa.

"Oh dinna's ready!" Jackie said as the timer went off.

They all set the table together and brought out the food. As they ate, Jackie and Mickey shot off a long string of questions about where they'd been. What they had done. And to Rose, most unfortunately eventually came to who they had met.

The Doctor started to talk about how they had met up with Sarah Jane Smith, after a long pause and a glance at Rose. He told them how she was a former companion of his. Jackie saw how sad Rose looked at this subject and took it upon herself to slap him across the face, leaving him with a gash on his cheek about half an inch long. Rose laughed until she saw a trickle of blood. She got up, got disinfectant, ice and a band-aid. Jackie apologized once as she cleaned out his cut. Jackie thought he said something about him deserving it. She shrugged it off and decided she'd ask him later when Rose wasn't around.

The slap was quickly forgotten as they cleaned up dinner and began to decorate the tree. And Rose. They wrapped her up in tinsel and took several pictures before freeing her. At quarter after eleven Rose yawned followed by Mickey then Jackie and then the Doctor.

"Mick'y, fetch the blankets and pillows from the closet. You and the Doct'a can sleep on the couches." Jackie said yawning again.

When he got back Rose was hugging the Doctor good night. A ping of jealousy shot through him as he walked towards them. He tossed the Doctor his blankets and pillows.

Jackie and Rose walked down the hallway and walked into their rooms.

Rose climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then she turned off the light and fell asleep.

The Doctor lay on the couch hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to see Rose's reaction to the present he had gotten her. He knew she forgot to get him something but he knew exactly what he was going to say. With that thought he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

Mickey was snoring. Twisting and turning in his sleep trying to find a comfortable position.

Jackie was sleeping quietly curled up underneath her blankets.

Christmas Morning

Mickey was like a little boy when it came to Christmas. He woke up at eight and rushed to Jackie's room to wake her up so she could make coffee.

The Doctor quietly entered Rose's room and then not so quietly said "Merry Christmas Rose!" And plopped onto her bed sending her two feet up in the air. She grumbled something about sticking the sonic screwdriver where the sun don't shine if he didn't get out. He quickly vacated her room knowing that if he didn't she would follow through on her promise.

Ten minutes later everyone was on the sofas with a caffeinated beverage in hand. The Doctor was wearing a Santa hat and sat closest to the tree. The first present went to Mickey it was from Jackie. It was a pair of mittens and a scarf. He thanked her and wrapped the scarf around his neck as the next gift was for Jackie from the Doctor. It was a new cell phone that he had done one of his neat little tricks with and it was the newest phone out. Jackie loved the books that Rose had given her. She wanted to know more about what went on while she was away and these books were a pretty good explanation. Mickey squealed like a school girl when the Doctor gave him something to boost his computers speed and hacking ability.

"I dunno what it is but ahhhh...be right back I've got to try this." He had said running down the hall to his apartment to grab his Laptop.

When he got back the Doctor handed Rose her present.

"Oh I didn't get you anything" she said looking at him sadly.

"Traveling with you is a gift everyday Rose Tyler" he said smiling.

She took off the red bow and carefully unwrapped the mistletoe wrapping paper but her impatience showed when she ripped open the box and threw the tissue paper left and right.

"Oh wow...it's beautiful Doctor" She said looking at him.

She gently picked it up as if it was a porcelain doll and ran her fingers over the lettering which read...

Rose Tyler

...on top. On the inside cover there was a note. She smiled as she recognized it from it's messiness.

Rose

I really hope you like this journal or diary or whatever you want to call it.

You know you can trust me with anything and I'm glad but everyone has things that they don't tell even the people they are closest to. That's what this is for. Write down everything. I mean it. EVERYTHING we go through. It'll give you something to read eventually when we've been on so many adventures you have to read them to remember the old ones. I really got this for the reason that you need to vent and like I said eventually you'll need a record so that you remember all the times before.

The Doctor

She smiled and hugged him. It was the best present she could ever imagine.

Mostly because it came from him.

I'm thinking of ending it here. I'm not sure yet. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 3

So sorry I'm having a major block with this story. Really I'm sorry but I have to end it here. For now at least.

XxDoctoRxX


End file.
